Kingdom of Ya'ax Kaah
Kingdom of Ya'hash Kåh In the early years after the collapse of Numenor, the ancestor of Prince Punchwood founded the Kingdom of Ya'hash Kåh, a city state that controlled a small area under slight direction from the Taurethrim empire, despite its sovereignity being handed over to the current Taurethrim Government it continues to have a different culture and language despite still retaining its true Taurethrim Government. Status within the Empire. The "Kingdom" acts as a de facto and de jure governing body of the province of Toron Dor within the New Empire. The role of the Ya'hash Agaz (King) of the Kingdom of Ya'hash Kåh (The city of the Ya'hash) is to act as a governing body for the province on behalf of the New Empire, the position is rotated amongst all the leaders of the cities however currently only Prince Punchwood is eligible for the position. The Agaz is then recommended to the New Empire for consideration and they decide whether the proposed is fit to act as Governor/Chief for the Kingdom. The Province itself is divided into 3 seperate districts. The Kingdom has a variety of different names in different languages: * Ya'ash Kah - In Old-Taurethrim, it is often used as the de facto name and is the one recorded on most maps and it is often used as the Westron name on the bilingual signs at Ya'hash Kah. * Kerajaan Ya'hash Kah - In Hasa Ya'hash, it is used on the bilingual signs at Ya'hash Kah along with Westron. * Yahash Kah - In High-Taurethrim, rarely used. * Ya'ax Kah - In some old texts, this name is used, its widely believed to be a Haradric Archaic translation brought to the North by Haradric Scholars. * Lairanië - Elvish and Numenorean Name for the Kingdom, meaning Green Kingdom. Long Live the Taurethrim! Da'lat Ya'hash! Eras of the Kingdom * The Numenor Governance In the early days after the fall of Numenor and shortly before the takeover of the empire by Harad, many Numenoreans found refuge inside the jungle, in particular, Numenorean merchants who were used to the deep south, this was the point where the cultures of the Taurethrim Empire and the Kingdom differed and it was one of the few times where the kingdom was self-governed. * The Haradrim Empire When the haradrim empire took control of the territories of the Taurethrim empire, the small city was mostly left alone, a number of haradrim impacted the small kingdom (which had been almost entirely abosrbed and only culturally was autonomous), this is where haradric sounds entered the lanuage of the territory as well as the few haradric weapons and cultural items the kingdom still uses. * The Taurethrim Division During the Taurethrim Division, due to its large Haradric population, the Kingdom continued with its Northern Province allies but paid little attention, it was at this time when Kamp'ah Gahumor was established. * Province of the United Tribes From the reunification to the formation of the empire, the small Kingdom became a Province of the United Tribes after requesting this status within the faction, after the line of kings was terminated after a royal crisis during the Taurethrim division, a system has been devised where all the Tagaz of the Province each take turns in becoming Agaz, the Agaz is then presented to the Emperor of the United Tribes and they make the final decision whether the proposed will become Agaz and wield the power of the Governor/Chief of the Ya'hash. The Kingdom was renamed Toron Dor in the Taurethrim Language but in Ya'hash it remains The Kingdom of Ya'hash Kåh. *Province of the New Taurethrim Empire Following the Great Reformation of the United Tribes and the revision of the powers of the federal government, Toron Dor was brought into the New Empire to form the province under the direct control of the Governor appointed by the Federal Government, the governor continues to be Prince Punchwood (Ya'hash Agaz of the Kingdom). Cities and towns of the Province * Royal city of Ya'hash Kåh (WIP) The Royal City of Ya'hash Kåh is the capital of the Province of Toron Dor and the capital of the Kingdom as a whole, it is where the Royal Palace of Ya'hash Kåh is located and where the provincial assembly (the Assembly of the Ya'hash) convenes, it's assembly hall is sometimes used for Federal purposes. * Tunich Kah (WIP) The City of Tuunich Kaah is a city carved from within the inside of a great Taurethrim Pyramid. *Old Ya'hash Kåh (WIP) Old Ya'hash Kåh is the small town to the south built by Herodain, it is the old city of Ya'hash Kåh and it contains many key buildings for the district and has existed for some time. *Kamp'ah Sungai (WIP) Kamp'ah Gahumor (Meaning River Town in Hasa Ya'hash) is a small Kamp'ah located by the banks of the river Staur, it is the largest of the Kamp'ah's of the district and its floating villages will be a key sight in the district. *Kamp'ah Salahud (WIP) Kamp'ah Tap is located a distance from the capital, to the south-east of it in fact. It prides itself in a logging industry, it was named after one of the original travellers from Harad during the time the Empire controlled the province * Grand Mumanut The Grand Mumanut is an ancient Mumakil shrine located at the source of the River Taur, it is of unknown maker and sits embeded into the mountains surrounding the source. The language of Hasa Ya'hash Along with Taurethrim and Westron, the third official language in the district is Hasa Ya'hash or the language of the Ya'hash. *Ya'hash - Ya'hash is an originally Taurethrim word of no exact origin, it is the name given to the people who inhabit the province, it can be roughly translated to Guardians of the River (the river Taur). **It is also coincidentally similar to the Taurethrim word 'Ya'ash' meaing blue-green, in reference to the fact the stones near the river Taur have a blue-green tinge. *Kah - Kah is also originally a Taurethrim word that translates to city. *Kamp'ah - Kamp'ah is a Ya'hash word meaning village or town. *Sungai - Sungai is a Ya'hash word meaning river. *Ya'hash Agaz - Ya'hash Agaz is the Ya'hash equivalent of King, it roughly translates to Grandfather of the Ya'hash. *Tagaz - Tagaz is a royal title equivalent of Lord, it roughly translates to Father, only the Tagaz are eligible for becoming Agaz. *Da'lat - Da'lat is a Ya'hash expression meaning "Long Live". Becoming a Ya'hash To become a Ya'hash it is necessary to firstly be a citizen of the Taurethrim Empire . Following this the citizen, while choosing their province, must choose to join the Province of Toron Dor. Your application will be reviewed and you will officially become a member of the Kingdom/Province.